


Bone Heist Cat

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [26]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Strange things happen in palaces and serious they have GOT to be kidding with this oneDaybreakers 2020Week 3 Heists Ryuji
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 6





	Bone Heist Cat

“Okay.” Ryuji pointed out before he sneezed. He was positive that he had looked quite the sight just now. “I’d like to point out as weird as this is. This is actually kind of funny and it actually sorts of fits?” He decided to not look in the direction he could feel eyes burning at him. “Even you laughed Joker.” He pointed out.

“We’re cats!” Ann cried out. “All of us are cats! How could this get any worse? What the hell did we touch? Even Mona’s a cat now!” Her tail thrashed before she groaned. “I hate this place and I hate this palace. Can’t we ever get a good thing for once? Something sane? Someone sane?”

“That’s asking for too much right? Nyaa?” Yusuke backed away at Ann’s low growl. “And I recall Skull saying that the statue’s eyes were glowing right before we decided to examine it by touch.”

“We can’t examine these things by eyes alone.” Akira’s tail wrapped around himself as he examined the room they were in. “And we’re lucky that this museum has so many small spaces. They could be smaller but in cases of the gates and the low walls we shall be good for now. However. We are cats. We have to turn back.”

“There were other statues like the ones with freaky eyes. Since touching the original statue didn’t do anything maybe there is a pattern to it.” Ryuji muttered. Ann just rolled over onto her side and sighed. Ryuji understood it but he couldn’t help snickering. “It’s actually kind of funny when you think about it.”

“Why didn’t the shadows turn to cats?” Morgana muttered softly. “And why are we cats? Is it because of the statues? Is it trying to say something? Is there going to be some sort of riddle?”

“We’ll only know if we explore of course when we get back to the real world hopefully, we won’t be cats there too. Sojiro can only take so much stress.” Akira murmured before he shook himself. “Okay team. First let’s turn back to people.”

X

“So.” Ann panted as she took the lead. Ryuji wouldn’t admit how much he watched her and her tail instead of where they were going. “Being a cat is kind of cool right?”

“It is.” Ryuji admitted before his eyes noted the shadow ahead. He launched on top of Ann and used their momentum to tuck them into a corner. The shadow never saw them. His tail swished before it got caught up with hers. “Man there are shadows everywhere.” He hissed. “Hope the others are doing better in this search of the floor than us.”

“We have to meet back up at the saferoom.” Ann muttered. “Because the corridor next to it is where we can turn back.” She sighed and Ryuji understood why. Her head butted against his chin and he had to bite back the purr from his body. “Every palace is crazier than the last one.”

“And it’s another museum.” Ryuji muttered before he rubbed his head against her ears. It was fun and a bit cute. “The dinosaur thing we saw earlier? Cool. The skeleton cats? Not so cool.”

“Sabertooth tiger.” Ann’s laughter slid into a purr. “Never thought a creep like this would have a palace so accurate.” She slid from under him before she glanced back at him. “How many palaces do you think are out there? What do you think we’re going to see?”

“Who knows.” Ryuji was being honest. “But with each target we learn a little something.” He glanced down at his ginger and black paws. “About us. About the metaverse and people too I guess. Some people are just fixated on things. Can’t let it go and it changes them. That bitterness.”

“Accepting the truth in yourself isn’t as easy as it looks or even sounds.” Ann pointed out. “We know this, you have to dig past a lot and face a lot in yourself. Not everyone is ready for that. Some people just bury the hurt and ignore that.”

“We did that.” Ryuji hung his head. “Not anymore.”

“Kamoshida.” Her voice was soft. “We came a long way.”

“We all did and that’s thanks to who we are and who Joker is.”

X

“Zio!” He stepped back in time so Ann could come through with the whip. “Man it’s a monster house in here Panther.” Just a little more and they could activate the statue in the corner. “Just a little more and Fox can open the treasure house.”

“Monster houses?” Her gloved hand grabbed his just before her whip smashed several shadows. “Like the things we used to play n the arcade back in the day?” Her hand left his as she switched hands to send her whip to smash more shadows.

“I loved that arcade.” It took a second to focus enough energy but Ryuji grinned before he launched himself forward. Pipe, fist and then kick. The force rocked through the shadow and three more surrounding them turning them to dust. “I need to go back to those days.” Two more shadows.

“Arcade when all of this is over.” Ann took his hand once more as they faced the shadows. “Bring Joker, Fox and Mona with us.”

“A date?” He teased as they summoned their personas. “Nice but a bit of a sausage party.” The feeling of her hand in his when they blasted the shadows. That warmth could never be replicated.

“Don’t be silly.” Ann’s hand dropped from his before she spun to face him. “A date is what we have this weekend. My place, causal and bring something sweet.” Her smile was contagious as hell. “And your system so I can beat you on it.”

A palace could be a dangerous mysterious place but with this part empty Ryuji could spare at least a second to grab his best girl. “You wish.” He laughed as he smiled at her. It was a little weird to kiss with the mask on but he was used to it. They both were. The was she melted into it and hugged him before they fell back. “All or nothing.” He teased. “Now let’s do our part for Joker.”


End file.
